


the bolt hole

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: On a colds winter night when molly's heating is broken, molly decides it time to find her own bolt home. Its time for Sherlock tor return the favor!





	the bolt hole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my other works. This little fable came to be last night when it was very cold and i had to get it out of my system.
> 
> apologies in advance for the grammar and spelling errors.  
> Please keep in mind i am just here to share my stories and please be kind. 
> 
> peace

The heating in her house had gone out. This was the fifth night night in a row where molly's heating system had stopped working and it was right in the middle of winter.  
she had called the technician who was suppose to arrive yesterday to fix it however with it being winter all technicians were fully booked and busy. the technician had told her over the phone it would be another week before they were be able to visit and even then there were no guarantee that they could even fix it. One of the many joys of owning your own little home, molly thought bitterly to herself as she sat in bed shivering with her cat.

Molly didn't have a fireplace so she she had purchased a cheap fan heater to help her get through these cold nights, however that had stopped working the third day in and was only hot enough to warm one person as long as you sat very close to it, and Toby had already claimed if for his own. Molly tried to make do with hot water bottles and all the blankets she could find however it was almost as if the chill went through the blankets making it difficult for her to get any sleep. Molly felt a cold headache come on and knew if she didn't do something, she was going to come down with a nasty flu and with the amount of work she had going on, she knew she couldn't afford to miss any work. Molly didn't have family members in London to stay with and didn't want to impose on her friends and their families. 

 

Molly looked at Toby who had pitifully curled up in ball hundled next to her,when suddenly an idea came to her! She knew just where to go. She called a taxi and stuffed enough clothes and products for a couple of days in an over night bag and shoved Toby in his cat carried and grabbed her favorite pillow before heading out the door..  
when the taxi pulled up, the taxi driver looked at her as if she was a crazy women fleeing in the middle of the night with her car. "where too, miss?" the driver asked as Molly got into the car. "221 b Baker street please" molly replied with a grin.

 

When Molly open the door to baker street, she instanly felt the welcoming warmth. Mrs Hudson had given Molly a Key for "just in cases one of the boys forget or lose theirs." that had been years ago before john had met mary and had still be living at baker street and molly had never had a need to use it until now. 

Molly walked up the stairs and let herself into sherlocks flat. the fire was still going and everything was silent. Molly looked at the time, it was 2.30 am so Sherlock must have gone to sleep already. Molly let Toby out of his cage and the grey little cat instantly jumped on Sherlocks chair in front of the fire and made himself comfortable. Sherlock wouldn't be happy to find grey cat fur on his favourite chair but molly didn't care. After all the shit Sherlock had put molly through over the past years she had known him, the least he could do was let her and her cat spend the night in his warm toasty flat.  
Molly took her coat and boots off and put the jug on so she could had a cup of team before bed. The flat was warm enough for molly to walk around in just her socks and nightie. After her cup of tea, Molly made her way to johns old room only to find that it no longer had a bed and had been turned into sherlocks own personal lab for the experiments he did when he was bed. Mrs Hudson must had given him the hard word about conducting experiments in the kitchen. 

Molly had no choice but to make her way to sherlocks room. She grabbed her pillow and opened the door to sherlocks room and let herself in. There she found a sleeping detective sleeping peacefully in his large comfy bed with god only knows how many thread counts sheets. There was more then enough room in sherlocks bed for her and this wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed since sherlock had always used her house as a blot house.

As molly made herself comfortable under the covers Sherlock rolled over to faced her "well hello molly Hooper, care to explain what you are doing in my flat at this time of night, more specifically, in my bed?" Sherlock said in a bored tone. He sounded as if he had been awake the whole time, molly knew sherlock was a light sleeper though.  
Molly continued to un-apologetically wiggle underneath the warm covers to get comfortable and replied "the heating in my house has stopped working and it was awfully cold so Toby and i came to the place we knew would still have the fire running and besides your bed is much more warmer and bigger then mine!" warm heat seemed to radiate of sherlock, it was true, males really did have more body heat, molly blushed at her thought suddenly she became very aware that she was in Sherlocks bed with Sherlock within an arm reach of her. Sherlock seemed to ponder Molly's response before replying "well make yourself at home" before adding drying "and i see you have even brought your own pillow".  
molly giggled and fluffed up her pillow. " you may have fancy expensive bed-sheets, but i need my pillow, can't sleep without it!"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes before suddenly sitting up "that cat better not be on my chair! he said in grumpy voice "molly hooper, if i wake up to find even so much as a spec of feline fur on my chair i will throw that cat out into the cold!  
"Calm down Sherlock and go to sleep" molly said unfazed by sherlocks bratty voice as she rolled over on her side with her arm under her head ready for sleep "and besides Mrs Hudson wouldn't never let you do that to Toby" Molly felt her eye lids begin to close "hmm mm so warm, i'm rather enjoying my first bolt hole experience"  
Sherlock smiled at mollys statement "don't joke molly" he replied with humor in his voice "who said anything about joking" molly teased and then rolled over with her back facing Sherlock "good night Sherlock" molly then started drifted of to sleep.

Sherlock stared at the sleeping pathologist next him and smiled warmly. Everything about having molly Hooper lying in his bed felt right. well, he thought, it could be better if Molly was completely naked in his arms but then again he could change that! Sherlock moved closer to Molly and put his arms around her to Spoon her and Kissed her neck and then her cheek and held her tighter "good night molly hooper" 

 

It would be another couple of hours before either of them got any sleep as they relieved each-other of their clothes and enjoyed each-others body heat eventually falling asleep naked in each-others arms.

Before nodding off to have the best sleep he had had in a long time, Sherlock decided he would arrange for mycrofts men to move all of mollys belongings into 221b baker street the next day. Sherlock smiled at the thought of finally having his Pathologist in his bed. Tampering with mollys central heating system and paying off all technicians in mollys area to ensure they wouldn't  
attend her house had been the best decision he had ever made, Sherlock thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep.


End file.
